


Unmasking the Future

by Singing_Gazelle_56



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Gazelle_56/pseuds/Singing_Gazelle_56
Summary: Hermione shows up to Hogwarts first annual Masquerade Ball with one intention...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Unmasking the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millohoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millohoff/gifts).



> This is a pairing I didn’t know I needed. It’s the first fanfic I’ve written for anyone else to read, so I hope you like it. Happy holidays!

Hermione slipped the delicate nylon stocking up her leg, stopping a few inches above the knee. She sat at the edge of her four-poster bed in the girls’ dormitory of Gryffindor tower. The energy in the room was high as she got dressed with the few of the other Gryffindor ladies who had returned after the Battle of Hogwarts. Among them were Ginny, Lavender Brown and Alicia Spinnet. They all had one thing on their minds tonight.  
It was the first year back after the war, and the school had been returned to its former glory. The defeat of Voldemort and the Death Eaters had been celebrated, the dead were mourned and school was back in session. Many of the old group, those who survived, had come back to finish their interrupted lessons. Those who had been lost were forever commemorated in their frames on the walls of the stone castle. Most just waved and smiled while others recounted their role in dramatic fashion to anyone who would listen.  
This year, Headmistress McGonagall had announced the first annual masquerade ball. Since the moment she made the announcement that the school would host the party, there was a buzz of excitement throughout the student body. The invitation had been open to everyone in the wizarding community including alumni and the parents of muggle-born students. She had hoped that it would boost morale in the community and give a sense of unity after such trying times. She was not wrong. Rumor had it, she had even hired the Screaming Banshees to play in the Great Hall.  
Tonight was Hermione’s night though. She was finally going to tell that red headed, freckle faced man just how she felt. She had tried to deny it for some time, to be honest. She hadn’t even known when the feelings had surfaced to begin with. She ran the brush through her long brown hair as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The other girls were all busy with their own make-up and giggling about all the possibilities the night held.  
“I managed to snag a date with Lee Jordan for tonight,” Alicia said as she drew a thin line with black pencil over the base of her eyelid. She dragged it out into a dramatic cat eye look. It matched her black gown perfectly, long and sleek. “I sent an owl to him a couple of weeks ago. I was pretty surprised when he responded.”  
“Well, I’m not looking for anyone in particular. I’m just looking for a good time, if you know what I mean,” Lavender winked. She spritzed her perfume a couple of times and stepped through the cloud.  
Hermione knew who Ginny was looking for tonight. She smiled at the banter between friends as her cheeks grew rosy. Ginny was hoping to find Neville Longbottom in the throng of people. She had had a crush on him since her second year. The attraction had only grown stronger when they managed to keep Dumbledore’s Army alive and well while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went searching for a way to destroy the Dark Lord. They had shared in one very passionate kiss before the final battle started, but nothing more. Hermione fixed the fly away hair on her elegant up do and touched up her lipstick.  
“Hey Gin, would you mind helping me zip up?” she asked as she stepped into her dress. It was a lovely shade of peacock green with a tight, strapless bodice that really accentuated just how much she had matured since they first met on the Hogwarts express many moons ago. The bottom billowed out into a pool of satin waves. Her mask matched the color of her gown with a few peacock feathers bunched off to one side. With dress now zipped, she slipped into her heels and went to help Ginny with her dress.  
“Thanks,” she said holding her red hair out of the way so that it wouldn’t get caught in the zipper. She let go and her hair spilled down into a waterfall of perfect curls. Her dress was an emerald green which brought out the amber flakes in her honey brown eyes. Molly Weasley had nearly fainted when she noticed the slit up the side of the dress, ending mid-thigh. She eased up only slightly when Ginny used the ‘I am an adult and I fought in a war’ card.  
The witches of Gryffindor tower adhered their masks and checked the mirror one last time. They made their way down to the common room where Harry was waiting to escort Hermione and Ginny. They all clambered through portrait of the Fat Lady, who was not pleased with the ‘rude interruption, thank you very much’, and made their way through the winding corridors to the Great Hall.  
“How do you plan on getting his attention tonight, I mean if the dress alone doesn’t cut it?” Ginny asked in a hushed tone. They slowed down to keep a few paces between them and Harry.  
“I’m not really sure. Honestly, I hadn’t put much thought into the process, just the outcome,” she replied. It had been surprisingly easy to talk to Ginny about the love and adoration she had for her friend’s brother. The brunette had been pleased to know that Ginny was supportive of it. Ginny had suspected long before Hermione had even known. It became obvious to her the first summer Hermione spent at the Burrow with Harry and the Weasley family. Hermione herself figured that it might have been one of the many nights they had stood awake talking by the light of the slowly dying fire in the Common Room. At the time, the future was unpredictable and confusing. Perhaps they had just wanted to feel some normality between friends.  
“Well, I wish you all the luck in the world,” Ginny said sincerely.  
“Likewise with you and Mr. Hot Bottom, I mean Longbottom,” the girls giggled relentlessly. Arm in arm, they turned the corner into the Great Hall and stood in shock at the splendor of the room. There were enormous, snow covered trees with shining lights in every corner. Tables were set up along the wall for those who wanted to sit for a spell, and a long table ran across one side of the room with a banquet fit for a king. Hermione looked up to see that the ceiling had been enchanted with thousands of twinkling stars painted onto a velvet blue backdrop.  
“Go get him, tiger,” Ginny said with a devious smile and a pat on the butt. She took off into the crowd on the hunt for her own prey. Hermione suddenly felt naked and nervous. With a deep breath, she crossed the threshold into the Great Hall looking for the only man who had ever sent a shiver up her spine, butterflies in her stomach and a fire in her soul. Tonight, Hermione was going to get her man.

Inside, the sea of people moved and gyrated to the music. Perched on the platform that was typically reserved for the professors, was none other than The Screaming Banshees. Headmistress McGonagall had actually pulled it off. The place looked spectacular, it was the perfect backdrop to play out her wildest fantasies. The singer of the Banshees wailed out the lyrics to their latest hit, the drummer and guitarist kept in time with her. Hermione had almost instantly become a fan, they weren’t the Spice Girls, but definitely worth the listen. She began to get a sinking feeling in her gut as she looked out at the mass of people.  
She made her way to the nearest punch bowl and poured herself a drink. She had to come up with a plan and fast. She only had a short amount of time to make this happen. She took a sip of the punch and scanned the landscape. She supposed she could ask Ginny to help her, but with any luck, she had already found Neville, and Harry would just laugh at her. She could just walk around and hope for the best, but that seemed to be the most time consuming idea yet. Out of the shadows, a tall slender man with white blonde hair moved methodically over to Hermione. Draco Malfoy was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, expensive no doubt. His hair was slicked back and he wore a thin black mask over his eyes.  
“Granger,” he said in a silky, seductive way. He took a sip of something that she was pretty sure was not the punch.  
“Malfoy,” she replied annoyed. She could feel the tension between them, it was thick and sickening. It was a known fact that Malfoy liked her, and at one point she thought there might have been something on her end, but those feelings were quickly squashed. He had the schoolboy mentality, thinking the best way to show a girl you liked them was by teasing and name calling. Hermione told him to grow a pair and had moved on with her life. He seemed to have not gotten the memo. She shook her head and walked away.  
She weaved in and out of the sweating bodies, pushing deeper into the crowd. She caught glimpses of people she knew as the strobe lights flashed and created bizarre shadows everywhere. Before long, she began to lose her bearings. She made her way out of the crowd at the other end of the room. She plopped down in a vacant chair and sighed. She had been hoping that maybe he was in the middle somewhere dancing like a fool and having a good time, but nothing. This was hopeless, there was no other way to find him in all of these people. She caught a glimpse of Lavender behind one of the decorated trees making out with some poor, unsuspecting Hufflepuff.  
At least someone is having a good time, Hermione thought. She looked down at the necklace that rested between her breasts and flipped it open. The tiny hands on the clock face indicated only an hour until midnight. Maybe this was a sign that all of this just wasn’t meant to be. What a waste of a night and a waste of a gorgeous gown. Well, I better head up to my room and get packing. The Hogwarts Express leaves at exactly nine. Hermione felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up at the person who interrupted her train wreck of thought.  
“Hi Hermione,” Luna said in her delicate, airy tone. Despite the softness of her voice, she could still be heard above the volume of the crowd and music. She was dressed in a pale blue dress with plenty of frill along the bottom with a peculiar pin in her hair, in typical Lovegood fashion.  
“Hey Luna,” she replied despondently. “How is your night going?”  
“Seemingly better than yours, by the looks of you. Honestly though, I’ve been trying to avoid Seamus. He has some beltrundles floating around his head. He doesn’t believe me, of course. Once you get them, it is so hard to get rid of them! I would rather just not catch them at all, so I ditched him on the other side of the room.” She giggled.  
“Ah,” As usual just a little loony was Luna Lovegood, Hermione thought. “I’ve been trying to find a certain Weasley family member and he just doesn’t seem to exist tonight. I have walked around this room at least five times, all I’ve found so far was a creeping Malfoy, a horned up Lavender and just a bunch of other people I couldn’t care less about.”  
“Could just be the nargles, they are always stealing my stuff. Maybe they scooped up your date too.” Luna shrugged. “If I happen to find him, I’ll send him your way. Hey, have you happened to come across Ginny in your travels? I found her earlier under the stairs in an incriminating position with Neville.”  
“Thank you Luna. And I haven’t, but I’m glad things are working out for them, they deserve to be happy. Anyone special out there for you Luna?” Hermione smiled.  
“No, I was going to dance with Seamus, but what he has it a bit catchy. Well, I hope your night turns around for you. Goodnight Hermione.” Luna shrugged and skipped off.  
After a few minutes of self-loathing, Hermione stood up and walked over to the banquet table. She grabbed a plate and piled on some cheese and crackers, some strawberries, grapes and some lemon tarts. She poured herself another cup of punch, defeated, she headed back to Gryffindor tower. She stepped carefully up the stairs trying to avoid stepping on the hem of her dress and balancing her snacks. At the top of the stairs someone grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around the corner. Almost spilling her drink all over her dress, she looked up about ready to give this person a piece of her mind and stopped.  
“Hey, I heard you were looking for me,” a familiar voice said. She could see one of his brown eyes from behind his mask wink at her. His slung his jacket over his shoulder and ran a hand through his thick ginger hair. Talk about right down to the wire, but she had him within her grasp now, and she was not letting him go. Not this time. She pressed her body against his and kissed him hard on the lips.

Hermione stepped back and looked up at her masked man. A blush bloomed across her cheeks. She could not believe she just kissed him like that. She wanted to, abso-posi-you-better-believe-it. But to actually do it, it had given her a confidence she didn’t even know she had possessed. It happened so fast. Woah, what a head rush.  
“Woah,” He said, eyes wide in surprise.  
“Hello Fred,” Hermione said softly, biting her lower lip.  
“How do you know I’m not George?” Fred raised a ginger eyebrow skeptically at her.  
“Your eyes,” she started. The eyes in question looked her over from head to toe. She felt vaguely like a feast before a starving person.  
“Oh my, Hermione,” he inhaled sharply. “You are killing me in that dress!”  
“What, this old thing?” she swayed her hips seductively, making the fabric rustle slightly. He leaned in closely, only inches from her face.  
“I’d like it better if it were on the floor,’ Fred whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent goose bumps down her arms. She felt a dull throb in another, more southern location as well. A group of students were heading toward them, laughing and enjoying the natural high they felt from the evening’s festivities. They stepped back, away from each other, and tried to act casual. With a smile, he took the cup and plate from her and placed it on the base of the statue behind them. He took her hand in his.  
“What do you say we go and find a quieter place to…talk?” Fred asked in a hushed tone so they would not be overheard.  
“I’d say, I know the perfect place,” she tugged at his hand. She could barely contain her excitement. The butterflies in the pit of her stomach were in a frenzy and showed no signs of stopping.  
They raced down the halls and up the stairs laughing along the way, on a high all of their own. They ran past portraits of people in their night clothes who told them to ‘hush’ and ‘slow down’. They passed the doors to the classrooms they had spent so much time in. They reached the top of the fifth floor stairs, and hurried down to the fourth door on the left. They pushed open the door to the Prefect’s Bathroom, only to find the Ravenclaw Prefect and her Hufflepuff companion.  
“Occupied!” the two women shouted. In the midst of the panic and bubbles, the pair inadvertently flashed Fred and Hermione a sudsy butt cheek and a soapy nipple.  
“So sorry,” Hermione apologized. She shielded her eyes and closed the door behind them. They laughed at the twinge of embarrassment they both felt, and shared another kiss. Where else could they go? They couldn’t go back to Gryffindor Tower, people would ask questions that she didn’t know how to answer. Fred pushed Hermione gently against the wall behind her, spreading her legs slightly with his leg. As he kissed her, he ran his hand up her arm and into her hair. A soft moan escaped her lips.  
“Hermione,” Fred groaned pushing against her body. Then it hit her, the Room of Requirements! She placed her hand against his chest and pushed him away lightly, breaking the kiss. She grabbed his hand and rushed off to the seventh floor. It was a good thing Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spent so much of their school years roaming the castle at night, she knew these halls and staircases like the back of her hand. She made quick work of pacing back and forth in front of the blank space of the wall where the door would appear.  
She pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. In response, he pulled her tighter, locking her in. They backed toward the door that had now manifested. Hermione reached behind her and pushed down on the handle to open it. With a heavy groan, it swung open into a room made just form them.  
The last time they had been in this room together it held a much different undertone. They had been part of the DA and were training to take on whatever Voldemort could throw at them. She smiled to herself as she remembered teaching him how to properly disarm someone and the look he had on his face when he stupefied his younger brother. She remembered how excited he was for her when she had finally mastered the Patronus Charm, her otter chased around his magpie. It was things like this that made him so irresistible to her. He was so sweet and never made her feel bad about studying all the time, instead on the nights she was up late he made some sort of excuse to stay up with her.  
They broke their kiss to look around at what the Room of Requirements had to offer them. There were hundreds of burning candles all over the room, casting soft flickering shadows. A large bed dominated the far wall with a down comforter, and pillows that looked extra fluffy. A smaller version of the bath from the Prefect’s Bathroom, already filled with warm water and multicolored bubbles sat to their left. There was a smell in the air that she couldn’t quite place, but whatever it was made her light headed and giddy. It might have just been the excitement. This was it, her dreams were finally going to come true. Even if there weren’t any actual feelings on his part, just to be under him one time would be enough…for now.  
She grabbed onto the length of his tie and pulled him further into the room. If this was the only opportunity she had with him, she was going to use every minute wisely. She backed them up until she felt the bed behind her knees. She pulled off his mask and caressed his face, running a thumb over the thin scar across his cheek, memorizing every inch of it. Fred undid her mask and pushed the loose strands of her hair behind her ears. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, breath catching in her throat.  
“Are you sure about this?” Fred whispered.  
“I have never been so sure of anything, He reached behind her and unzipped her dress. In turn, she undid his tie and hurriedly went down the row of buttons. He stopped to shrug off his shirt, Hermione grabbed the waistband of his trousers and loosened his belt. As he took his pants off, she let her gorgeous gown fall to the floor into a puddle of green ripples.  
The cool air hit her breasts, making the tiny buds pucker. She sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled him down. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he crawled up the bed with her. He settled his weight carefully next to her, holding her tenderly. He was too nervous to decide what to do next. Hermione gave a seductive smile and went in for the kill. 

The warmth of his pale skin against her olive tone was delightful and the deep passion felt between the two was almost sinful. She pushed her pelvis against his, putting pressure against his erection. How many times had she dreamed of having it in her hands and in her mouth? She reached down between them and massaged it through the thin fabric of his boxers. He moaned, squeezing his eyes in pleasure. The sound only spurred her on. She slid her hand under the elastic band and moved her hand inside. She felt her way down to his long, smooth shaft, feeling the tickle of his well-groomed pubic hair. She took her time exploring her way around, sliding her hand up and down as much as space would allow.  
He broke the kiss and lowered his head to the pillow, enjoying the sensation of her hand on him. She sat up and removed his boxers, freeing his erection from its cotton prison. She took it once again in her hands and began to properly stroke him. The look of ecstasy on his face told her she was doing just fine. She shifted her weight and took him into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum being teased out of it. He made a soft growling noise deep in his throat. She bobbed her head, taking more and more of him in with each downward motion. The combination of her hot, wet mouth, and one hand stroking him while the other softly cupped his jewels, had him panting.  
After a short while, she stopped using him like a lollipop and crawled her way up his body. She rubbed herself against him as she trailed kissed up his stomach and chest. He took her in his arms and flipped her over onto her back like it was nothing. He hovered over her, grinding his hips into her center showing her just how much he wanted her. She longed to have him inside of her, but he was going to take his time and savor every inch of her body. He moved his kissed down to her neck, gently tugging at her earlobe with his teeth and nibbled at her shoulder. He ran his hands up her body, feeling every curve, finally coming to a rest on her breast. He firmly kneaded it as he took the nipple of the opposite in his mouth. Flicking and teasing at her, he took it between his teeth as he pinched the other one. It sent a shock like lightning down Hermione’s body. It started in her brain, rendering her helpless, and stopped in her most sensitive area. She gasped.  
“Oh, do you like that?” Fred asked as he switched nipples. He repeated the same process on the other side. She responded with another gasp as a second bolt of pleasure went through her. She could feel the arousal building up in a place she so desperately wanted him to be.  
He continued to gently twist her nipple between his fingers as he placed kisses strategically down her body, nipping at her hip bone. He rubbed the palm of his hand over her opening through her panties, the breath caught in her throat. He pushed the panties and her stockings down her legs. He slid his hands up her creamy thighs, spreading them wide, opening her up to him. He could see her shiver in anticipation. With a seductive smirk, he lowered his head between her legs.  
He kissed her lower lips with the same fervor as before. When he parted them with his tongue, Hermione went wild. She bucked her hips up to meet his waiting mouth and eager tongue. He buried it into her folds, lapping at her, drinking in the taste of her sex. He flicked his tongue over her clit, making her cry out in pleasure. He did not stop, he was determined to push her to the precipice and watch her spill over. He slipped one finger inside of her, feeling his way around her tight walls. He could see the sweat building up on her brow. He began to suck on her clit like it was the only thing keeping his alive, and placed a second finger inside her. He picked up his speed, hitting her sweet spot with every curl of his fingers, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Fred looked up in time to see Hermione come undone. She grabbed the blankets desperately, arched her back and cried out his name.  
“Fred,” she moaned. He kept his fingers moving, letting her ride out her orgasm for as long as she could. Satisfied with a job well done, Fred lay down beside Hermione. He placed sweet, tender kisses on her lips. She could taste her own arousal on him. He gave her a moment to catch her breath, he covered them in the comforter on the bed. He held her tightly in his arms, and stroked her damp hair out of her face.  
“What about my eyes?” Fred murmured to her.  
“Huh?” Hermione asked, finding it difficult to concentrate on the question.  
“You said earlier that you could tell the difference between me and my brother by our eyes.” Fred explained.  
“Oh,” Hermione giggled and buried her face in his chest.  
“What? What about them?”  
“No, it’s embarrassing,” Hermione said.  
“Come on, tell me,” He gave her a little shake and smiled at her. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked him in those beautiful eyes of his.  
“Fine,” Hermione cleared her throat. “Your eyes have dark brown specks in them. They are kind and caring compared to George’s mischievous ones.”  
“They do? Huh, I never noticed. You really are observant aren’t you?”  
“Only when it comes to something I like, or someone in this case.”  
“You like me?” Fred asked.  
“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I? Your smart and funny and have always been kind to me. Is that so bad?” Fred kissed her on the forehead.  
“Not at all,” Fred remained silent for a moment before saying, “I like you too.”  
“You do?!” Hermione asked in surprise.  
“Of course I do. Why else would I have spent so much time with you in the common room late at night? It sure wasn’t because I was actually studying, I mean who does that?”  
“I thought you were just being nice,” Hermione replied.  
“No. I have always liked you Hermione. You are brilliant and beautiful and brave, just to name a few. I have watched you from afar for so long.” Fred explained. “I only knew you liked me because Gin told me.”  
“I figured she would,” Hermione said. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his curly chest hairs.  
“I am kind of glad she did,” Fred confessed. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t have found you and we wouldn’t be here right now. While we’re being honest, I don’t want this to end. I’ve waited far too long to hold you like this, and I have no intentions of letting go now. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all, I was kind of hoping for that outcome.” Hermione leaned over and grazed her lips gently across his. She ran her hand down his stomach and a little bit lower. His body responded just the way she had hoped it would.

“Hermione, what are you up to?” Fred managed to ask before she wrapped her dainty hand around his member.  
“The only thing that is up, is you,” Hermione whispered in his ear. She nuzzled his neck as she began to stroke him, priming him for what she wanted to do to him. “I mean, it’s only fair, you haven’t had the opportunity to finish yet. That is, if you want to.”  
“Yes, for the love of Merlin!” he cried out as Hermione took his earlobe in her teeth. Fred groaned and squeezed his eyes tight, reveling in the pleasure she was giving him. “I don’t have any protection thought.”  
“I’m on the Pill, it’s a Muggle form of contraceptive,” Hermione wiggled her way on top of him and looked down at his beautiful face. This was the moment she had waited so long for, and it hit her, this was going to change everything between them. She hoped he had enough sense to let her down easy. She took a moment to memorize the look on his face, just in case.  
Her heart was pounding like a drum against her rib cage. She positioned herself over the most pivotal point of his body and slowly lowered herself down on to him, taking him in as far as her body would allow. She stopped momentarily to enjoy the sensation of him filling her so completely. It was like he was made for her, a perfect lock and key set. Fred stared up at her, totally at her mercy and absolutely okay with it. He couldn’t imagine being under any other witch.  
He hissed when she lifted herself up on her knees slightly and slid back down slowly. He gripped her thighs and held on tight, it was all he could do to keep him from losing control. He wanted to preserve this moment in his memory forever. While the foreplay had been hot and heavy, this was going to be slow and tender, no need to rush it. He ran his hands over the curve of her hips, up her slender frame and took one plump breast in his hand. He twisted her nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger. The sound she made excited him like nothing else he had experienced.  
Hermione slowly rocked her hips, building pressure at the center of their bodies. Fred sat up and took her breast in his mouth. She groaned in pleasure. The chill of the air on the wetness of her freshly released nipple caused a whole new level of sensation. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her in place. He began to move with her, slow and steady, matching her pace. She felt warm and delicious on top of him, he slid his hands up her back and locked her in against his chest. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. It had showed him just how much she wanted him, needed him.  
The position they found themselves in made Hermione vibrate with pleasure. The feel of him moving deep inside her with his hands on her bare skin drove her mad. She bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out his name. Fred bucked his hips, and with a groan, he picked up speed. He was on fire and she was his fuel, and together they were creating an inferno. She began to moan louder. While she enjoyed what his body was doing to her, Fred took control, burying himself deep in her heat. The pressure of their bodies rubbing the little bundle of nerves and the ebb and flow of his thickness made her head spin.  
He pulled her down to him and rolled them both over. From above, Fred watched the ecstasy on Hermione’s face. Her moans were like music to his ears. He began to piston into her, slow at first, bringing them to a fever pitch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper. He picked up speed and with a few long, hard thrusts, he sent them both over the edge. They clung to each other afraid to let go as both of them got lost in the tailspin of their orgasms. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their breathing was heavy, Fred looked down and brushed a piece of hair out of Hermione’s face. He loved the flush that had spread across her body. He lay back on tangled and damp sheets, Hermione rolled onto her side and settled as close as she could to his warm body, He hugged her close and kissed her forehead.  
She traced the lines of the scars on his body. The puckered pink tissue reminded her how close he had come to death. The explosion in the hall, outside of this very room, had sent stone, mortar and rubble flying in every direction. Fred had been pinned under a pillar, unable to move. The battle had ended with the defeat of Voldemort and the castle was searched, Fred was finally found covered in a thick coating of dust, breathing, but barely. Hermione’s heart had shattered when she tried to imagine a world without Fred Weasley in it, it would be cold and empty.  
“What do we do now?” Hermione asked, not daring to look at him, afraid of what the answer may be. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.  
“Shh,” he whispered. “Get some sleep and we can figure it out later.”  
Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Completely satiated from the night’s events, sleep came easily. Fred lay there with this gorgeous woman in his arms and a big decision to make. He waited until her breaths were long and even, the telltale signs of deep sleep. Carefully, he slipped his arm out from underneath her. He sat at the edge of the bed, picking up his clothes from the floor and got dressed. He smoothed out her dress at the end of the bed, along with his jacket. He got up and quietly left the Room of Requirements.

Hermione woke a few hours later. She reached across the bed feeling for Fred, but only found cold empty sheets. She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her naked body, there was no sign of Fred. At the foot of the bed, she saw her dress and his coat. She popped open the watch pendant, it read five fifteen, she assumed morning. With a heavy heart, she pulled her dress up her body and put on the jacket to cover the fact that her dress wasn’t completely done up. She walked barefoot back to Gryffindor Tower. The castle was so quiet this early in the morning, her feet made a soft padding sound that echoed around her. The fat Lady was asleep and snoring in her frame. Hermione knocked on it.  
“Let me in,” she said sternly.  
“What do we have here? Is someone on a walk of shame?” she chuckled as her own joke.  
“Bite me,” she replied. “Lemon peel.”  
“Did you lose your knickers too?” The woman laughed again. Hermione showed the painting her middle finger, the portrait swung open. “How rude.”  
She climbed through to the Common Room and trudged up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory. The soft noises coming from behind the curtains of the other beds suggested everyone was asleep. She lay down fully clothed and pulled her curtains shut. When she was sure that she wouldn’t be seen, she let silent tears slide down her cheeks and onto her pillow.

She woke up a couple of hours later to the sound of the other woman chattering about their nights escapades. She pulled the blankets over her head and wanted to cry, but there were none left. How could she allow this to happen? She had always kept her feelings and emotions in check, she prided herself on the very fact. She wasn’t just some harlot who had one night stand, but there was just something about him that caused her to throw all of her inhibitions out the window. She groaned, took off the jacket she had fallen asleep in and pulled open the curtain.  
She got dressed in silence, trying not to listen to the girls trade juicy stories. She packed her trunk and headed down to the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast, if she could stomach to eat anything that is. She poured herself a cup of hot tea and nibbled on a slice of toast. She supposed she deserved this, she had asked the universe for one night and that is exactly what she got.  
“Hey,” Ginny said softly climbing over the bench and taking a seat. She reached for some eggs and a couple of slices of bacon. Hermione grunted. “Long night?”  
“You have no idea,” she rubbed her tired eyes. “So I found Fred, and then he was just gone.”  
“My brother is an idiot, you know that right?”” Ginny hugged her best friend. “If he seriously just left you alone like that, than he doesn’t deserve you.”  
“Thanks, I’ll try to keep that in mind,” she took a sip of her tea and dropped her toast into her plate. She felt empty and cold.  
At about eight, the school made their way down to the Hogwarts Express. She wasn’t quite sure how the Muggles and others got home, but there were only students on the train. She found an empty car and closed herself in. She wrapped her arms around her body and sat in self-loathing. Occasionally, a friend would peak in to check on her, but for the most part, she was left alone. The plump witch who pushed the cart of sweats down the length of the train, knocked on her door,  
“Anything off the trolley, dear?” The kind witch offered a sympathetic smile. Hermione shook her head and continued staring out the window. The air outside was chilly, and the sky was grey, it looked like it was going to snow. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic sound of the train on its tracks. Despite how terrible things had turned out, Hermione remembered the things he did and how her body responded. Even now, it seemed to betray her as she felt the familiar ache she only felt when she thought of him. She must have dozed off, because she was woken with a start when Ginny threw open her door.  
“We’re here,” she announced. Hermione stood up and stretched, it hadn’t been the best sleep, but some was better than none at all. The train began to empty out onto Platform 9 ¾. At some point during her cat nap, the snow had begun to fall, slowly accumulating on the ground. She shrugged on her thick woolen jacket, wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled her hat down over her ears. She may have felt like death, but she did not need to go inviting him to her pity party. She proceeded out, stepping carefully down the already slick steps.  
The scene outside would have been more enjoyable if Hermione hadn’t been broken hearted. There were first year students hugging their families, excited to tell them about everything they have learned so far. Friends were hugging and exchanging warm wishes for the holidays. Her parents were waiting for her just off to the side of the barrier to King’s Cross Station with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had always insisted on meeting her here, eight years later and things have not changed. As the crowd dissipated, she saw a tall ginger with kind, caring eyes that standing with her parents. Her heart sank, talk about adding insult to injury. She straightened herself and pushed herself forward, dragging the cart of her belongings behind her. She hugged her parents and the Weasleys’. Molly had a big warm smile on her round face, she looked at Hermione and chuckled before releasing her.  
“Fred,” she said coolly in his direction, not daring to look him in the eye. Ginny had finally joined the reunion and hugged her mum. Fred tugged at Hermione’s hand.  
“Hey, do you mind if we talk?” he asked softly in her ear. She closed her eyes and nodded, she hardened herself and followed him. “I know what this morning looked like, but it is not what you think. I didn’t want to run out on you like that, I had something important to do.”  
“Its fine Fred, you don’t owe me an explanation. I got what I asked for and I’m okay with it. Now, I’ve had enough humiliation for one day, I’m going home.”  
“Hermione, will you stop and listen to me?” there was a hint of frustration in his tone.  
“Why? There is nothing left to say,” she flung her arms to the side. She turned on her heel, determined to storm off. He grabbed her hand and spun her back around to face him. Her sadness was gone and was replaced with anger.  
“How dare you!” She looked up at him pointing her finger at him. He took her face between his hands and leaned in close.  
“You stubborn woman, will you listen to me? Hermione, I left because I had to do something important.” She tried to speak, but he squeezed her cheeks to prevent her from doing so.  
“Last night made me realize just how much you mean to me. I’ve kept my distance, but I have always cared about you. I have tried to be there for you whenever you needed me. I can’t just do that from a distance anymore. I can’t spend another day without you in my life. I left so that I could meet your parents here and ask them if it was okay to date you. Hermione Granger, I love you with all of my heart. Now will you please go on an actual date with me?”  
“You love me?” Hermione said behind squished cheeks. To assure her, Fred kissed her.  
“This didn’t all happen because of last night, though that was pretty amazing. When something good happens, I want you to be the first one I tell. When something bad happens, I want you to be there to hold my hand and help me through it. So what do you say?” Hermione looked Fred in his eyes, looking for the slightest indication of anything less than sincerity. This was the last thing she expected, she already knew that she couldn’t imagine a world without him in it. She looked over her shoulders and their parents huddled together in excitement.  
“You know, I only asked for one night, but it looks like the universe is giving me more. Of course I will, you’re crazy to think that I wouldn’t” He shouted out in joy and pulled her in for a tight hug against his chest and a tender kiss on her lips.

10 Years later…  
Hermione sat in her rocking chair crocheting a blanket. The dishes scrubbed themselves clean, and a broom swept itself across the floor. The house was quiet for a moment. After her and Fred got married they bought a home on a small piece of property. The wedding gift from her in-laws chimed and the hand that held a picture of Fred’s face ticked over to ‘traveling’. She smiled to herself. They had created a wonderful life together. He worked with his brother at the shop and Hermione had accepted a job at the Ministry working with the Department of Muggle Affairs. They spent their evenings together with their children, a nice warm fire and many stories.  
“Mama,” a small voice called out. “Mama!”  
“Yes, my love,” she replied. She put down her yarn and held out her arms. Her daughter climbed on her lap.  
“Mama, Junior keeps throwing worms at me,” a muddy pair of shoes followed in behind the pig-tailed girl, tracked dirt into Hermione’s clean living room.  
“She’s lying mom, I wouldn’t do anything like that,” a little boy with red hair and freckles hid his hands behind his back.  
“No I’m not! Mommy I’m telling you the truth,” the girl in her lap looked just like her brother.  
“Fred, I’m going to ask you one time, did you throw worms at Georgiana?” Hermione asked her son.  
“No mom, honest.”  
“Uh, oh. What did you do this time son?” Fred asked as he came in through the fireplace.  
“Junior throwing worms at his sister,” Hermione explained. Fred gave his son a discrete high five and went on to explain how wrong he was.  
“Now why don’t you both go and play out back,” Fred suggested. The twins ran out of the house yelling at each other. Hermione stood up slowly, holding her swollen belly. “How was your day my dear?”  
“It will be better when this baby gets here,” she groaned, putting pressure on her lower back. “Aside from that, Georgiana and Junior played outside for most of the day, I came in to put the baby down and then you came home.”  
“Good,” Fred smiled and kissed his wife and placed a hand on her extended stomach. “I love you Mrs. Weasley.”  
“I love you too, Mr. Weasley.”


End file.
